louis suprise peter's pov
by jarebearsgirl
Summary: louis suprise through peter's eyes


**Louis' surprise br **

**Nov. 28-30 2000 br **

The tension between Louis and me got worse as the days went on. I ending up sharing my desk space with him. I hated that, for that was the only place were I could be alone and be peaceful. Everyone in the firehouse had their own special place and I was the one who ended up practilly giving mine up. I was always getting in bad moods all the time. I told the guys it was just lack of sleep I had been getting. Janine on the other hand, knew something was bothering me, which was to some extent true. She just knows these things. When she aproached me she asked all kinds of questions about it. I denied all of them. I couldn't tell her how I felt about this. I was the only one to bring it on. I was the one that said he could join us. I could no longer take my midday and afternoon naps during the week like I wanted to instead I had to listen to the punching on a computer. One day I got so irritated with Louis that I pushed him up against the wall. I was ready to punch him in the face when Egon and Ray showed up. Egon held me back and I was glade. Ray got in the front of Louis. If it weren't for the guys being there when they were I might have beaten the crap out of Louis maybe even killed him. I don't know. Egon took me upstairs and tried to get me to open up. Of course I wouldn't. I refused that anything was the matter. The other day I sleepily looked at the calendar while I was waiting for my coffee and noticed that Louis' first anniversary with us was this Friday. "I should do something special for him, just to keep the peace and reassure the guys that I can get along with this nerd. I know what I'll do." I said to myself. Louis came in to get some coffee and I, not saying a word left the kitchen. I went upstairs and mapped out a plane. Thursday morning from the kitchen doorway, I saw Louis just staring at his computer screen trying to figure out what went wrong when the screen started blinking. It was as if it was laughing at him. I knew that I had to get my plan into action. I came bouncing out of the kitchen with the biggest grin on my face.

"What did you do this time Peter?" Louis inquired.

"Me do something? Louis, Louis, Louis you know me."

"Yeah, to well to tell that you've been up to something."

"Won't tell." I shook my head. "Oh if the guys ask I went out for awhile and will be back later."

I went through the back. I thought by taking the truck, I could get more stuff set up in little trips. I got in the truck. At first, it didn't want to start. "Great just what I needed more car trouble." After about the third time it finally started up. My first stop was to get dinner reservations at San Won Colonade Room. The parking lot at this time of the day was jammed packed. I noticed that they did have valla parking though. That was a good thing. Most people that went in where dressed in tuxes and fancy suits. What's with that. I sat in the car and watched more people go in. The man at the front desk looked at me funny when I walked in.

"Sir, you can't go in looking like that." He pointed at my cloths. "You must wear a tux or jacket and tie. Sorry."

"I just wanted reservations for tonight."

"Very well," he looked at his book. "You are lucky sir. We had a party cancel.

"All right I'll take it."

"Who should I put down?"

"Dr. Pete Venkman. Party is for six."

"Ah yes, I know who you are sir." He gave a funny look. Last time we were here we had a nasty class 3 and we damaged the place. "No ghost this time?"

"No, just dinner for six."

"This way sir." He lead me passed the main area and into a private room. "How's this for you and your party? Not a wild one I hope."

"It's great. Our very own private room. The party is a social one."

"Very well," he retrieved his book on the way back to the main desk. "I'm glade that you like it. Please sign here." He handed me the paper. "And I will see you around?"

"8 o'clock I guess." As I handed the paper back to him.

"Remember to tell all of your guest that they must dress up."

"I will."

"Thanks again for dinning with us." That was easy enough. I said to myself as I got back in the truck. This time it started up with no trouble at all. Now for the cake. The little bells on the top of the door rang.

"Greetings sir, how may we help you?" a young woman with an apron on asked in a friendly tone.

"Well," I hesitated. "Let's see. I was looking for an anniversary cake."

"One or two layers? We have all kinds. We can also, if you have the time, make one to order."

"Well,"

"Here," she handed me a thick notebook binder to look at. "Sit down and look it over. There must be one in there. I see this is a last minute thought."

"Yeah, it is." I sat down with the binder. I flipped though the book. Finally, I decided to get a two layer wedding like cake.

"Anything written on it sir?"

"Yes," I grinned up at her. "Happy 1st anniversary Louis." She gave me the oddest look. I thought I should explain. "It's for a business partner that works with me. It's already been one year and I thought I get him a cake to celebrate."

"Well," she smiled back "Congratulations then." She took down my name and number. "You can pick it up at 2pm sir." When I was walking out of the store a kid came up to me.

"It's a Ghostbusters dad! Look."

"That's sweet son. Now lets pick out a cake and leave."

"Can I get his autograph? Please."

"We don't want to bother him." The kid gave a frown look.

"No problem sir, I would be honored to. I adore all my fans. What's you name?"

"Sam." I signed a napkin and handed it to Sam. He stared at it for a few seconds. I guess to see if it was real. He smiled back.

"Gees thanks mister" He ran up and hugged me.

"I glade I could help my fans."

I headed next to the electronic and furniture store. I had good luck once again. They had the exact things I was looking for.

"We will have to ship them out in the morning."

"Morning? At what time will that be?"

"Six o'clock is the earliest that we have."

"That will do." I was now getting hungry so I stopped off at a fast food joint. I got stuck in the afternoon traffic so I decided to call over at the house so that they wont get to worried about me. Like why should they, they never have before. Janine answered the phone like she always does.

She recognized it was me right off the bat.

"Where are you?" I heard her start to get loud on me. I know that she was about to chew me out.

"Right now I'm stuck in traffic," I had to lie about where I had been, "I'm almost done with what I need to do. Tell the guys we need to go out tonight."

"Sure thing Dr. Venkman. Hurry up and get back here." I heard her yell. Then she hung up the phone. I bet she slammed it down.

I had the cops to block off the basement door from the outside with yellow crime scene tape. It was Louis' first birthday with us and I wasn't going to let him forget it. I had the perfect surprise for him. Well, just cause I felt like it. I felt that it was my duty to make him feel like family somewhat, anyway. I really didn't like Louis that much, but wanted to keep the peace in the firehouse.

"Thanks guys." I said as I left the back of the house.

"No problem Dr. Venkman." I looked behind me to make sure that no one was watching from the window. I slowly, like a thief in the night would, made my way to the front of the building. The basement was decorated with balloons and streamers. I wasn't the kind of guy who cared for anniversaries but this one was different. I wanted to go all out for him. It made me feel good to actually do something for someone else. When I walked in the door, everyone was so glade to see me. It was like I was gone for years.

"Hey guys, did you miss me?"

"Where have you been? We got a little worried about you." Inquired Ray sounding concerned for his friend.

"I had some things to take care of. I'll tell you guys later.

It's a surprise."

"Oh, Dr. Venkman where did you have in mind for

dinner?" Janine asked.

"That's where I was. I made dinner plans. Well, you'll see.

He He He. Oh, one other thing please dress up."

"How dressed up?" Egon looked at his friend. For I knew he hated to dress up.

"Coat and tie kind of thing Spengs."

"I guess I'll be in my room downstairs if you need me."

Louis called as he went to the basement stairs. I stood in front of him blocking his way.

"Oh, no you don't. I…I want you to come with us."

"You mean it? This is not one of your jokes. Is it?"

"Joke? I thought you might like to come."

"I would love too." Louis put on the biggest smile on his

face that I had ever seen. I felt my heart go really soft. It

was like I was melting inside. I had never felt this good in my life. I went down stairs the back way and got Louis something to wear. The others didn't seem to notice that I was gone again. One the way to the restaurant, I sat by Louis trying to make him feel special. Everyone seems to forget all the work that he actually does. He has saved our butts more then once. They went to one of the best restaurants in town.

"When Peter said we needed to dress up, he meant it." Egon called as he got out of the car. We all had suits and ties on. After having a long conversation and dinner we were beat. I took Winston aside.

"Hey buddy let Louis come stay at your place tonight. Please."

"Why homeboy? What's the deal?" Winston inquired with a weird look on his face.

"Well, It's a surprise. I just need him to stay away form the basement tonight."

"I'll try my best to convince him."

"Thanks." I gave a big grin and a wink. Winston knew that he was up to something.

"Hey Louis, do you want to stay with me at my apartment and watch a movie?"

"Well, why not. I have nothing better to do."

"Great." Winston turned towards me and gave a thumbs' up.

"Dr. Venkman why are you acting crazy tonight?" Janine questioned from behind him.

"What do you mean?"

"There still something going on with you but I can't put my finger on it."

"Oh well, if you figure it out tell me in the morning. I'm beat.

I have a big day tomorrow and it's a surprise. Ta Ta for now." I walked up the stairs to the bedrooms. Ray was watching cartoon on TV and Egon was reading a book, like always.

"Night guys." I said in a happy mood. I feel asleep before

I even hit the pillow.

"Egon what's going on? Why is he acting this way? Is this our Peter or did someone kidnap him?" Ray questioned as he climbed into his bed.

"Well, my guess is that he is hiding something but what I don't know?" I left early that morning. I think that it was about 5. I even made my bed up witch I never have done since I moved in with the guys a few years ago. I went to pick up the rest of the furniture and have it set up before the guys got up. After I returned to the house, I got the same reaction as yesterday. What was with that? I just needed to get out for a few hours and that was that. I couldn't tell them what I was doing cause someone would tell Louis to look out.

"Peter why did you miss again?" Winston was getting

really worried about me this time. It not like you to miss two calls in a row.

"Well," I had to think of a lie "Guys I can't tell you yet, not till lunch anyway." Egon and Ray just stood there staring at me like I was a criminal.

"Good morning Louis." I called as I entered my, I mean our office space. But not for long. "It's not so good." Louis had a frown on his face.

"Not going good? Why?" Janine asked as she hugged him hoping that that would cheer him up. "Well, I tried to go to the basement stairs to get in and there were cops all around. They said there was some break in and a murder." Janine gave a shocked look at the sound of that. "I was glad that wasn't me. The one that got murdered I mean." He turned to face Winston. "Thank you. I could have been dead today if you didn't ask me over last night. Oh, what a spooky feeling."

"I'm glade I could be here." He looked confused though. Did Peter save his life? Did he know something that the others didn't? The questions kept going over in his mind. I wanted to make sure that no one else went into the basement to take a look around or even checking out the phony story I told the cops the other day. If they did they would spoil the plan. So I got on the phone with the cops again. I used my cell phone. I told them I needed to them to come to the house and block it off from the other side as well. That way no one would get suspicious of it.

"No problem sir, we will be right there in one second."

"Thanks." I said, as there was a knock on the front door.

"Cops, we need to block off the other door until we finish cleaning up your basement." They yelled. I opened the door to let them in. "We are here to put the tape up." All the guys by this time were all jammed behind me.

"What's this all about?" Asked Louis.

"We will have to clean up the mess. After that, which may

be days, you can go back in there."

"Days?"

"Yeah, we need to make sure that we get all evidence out of there."

Back at my desk: "Great Job guys. It's been a pleasure working with you." I said on the cell phone as I turned the corner. I didn't even noticing Ray and Egon sitting at the table. I hung up and turned around quickly. "Ahh." I screamed. "You scared me to death. Don't do that again."

"Why are you so jumpy?" Egon asked curiously.

"You know I totally forgot it was Louis' first anniversary with us today." Ray explained as he looked at the calendar.

"Oh my gosh, your right Raymond and to make things worse he has nowhere to stay tonight." Egon called as he got up from the table.

"Sure he does." I jumped in.

"Where would that be Peter?" Ray gave a glance at me.

"Umm."

"That's what I thought you don't know." Egon and Ray went to see Louis to congratulate him. I stood in the doorway and motioned for Janine to come here.

"Yes, Dr. Venkman." She yelled in a tone like "what the hell you want now".

"I need you to blind fold Louis I have a surprise for him."

"You? You got to be kidding?" she rolled her eyes at me. "You would do something for him. Ha now that's a joke." She laughed.

"Please I beg you. Come on Big J." I gave one of my grinning looks.

"Ok, I'll see what I can do. There are no promises though."

It took a lot of convincing but finally Louis agreed to the plan. All of us then went down to the basement. The cops knowing that it was all right this time.

"But I thought…." Ray was cut off by mine hands over his mouth.

"Shh. You are going to spoil the surprise Ray." I took the tape off the door.

"You're going to get us arrested." Winston called.

"Yeah, what's this all about?" Egon gave on of his famous looks.

"I've known you to do stupid things but this. It's breaking the law one too many times." Janine gave me a stern face. Ray just stood there.

"It's of you can come in now." I tried to keep cool and not to blow it.

"Wow." Janine shouted as she entered the room.

"What is it? I want to know." Louis tried to get free from Ray.

"You'll see in a minute." Turning to Ray, "Please hold him until I get something." The others put the rest of the presents out. Louis could have guessed all of them though.

I gave my famous thumbs' up. "Ok, Ray now!" I yelled from across the room. Ray untied Louis' blindfold. He just stood there in shock not knowing what to say.

"Surprise!" I yelled out. "Thanks for a wonder year. We,"

I looked over at the guys, "really appreciate all the work you have done for us. I hope you like it."

"It's…It's.. Wonderful." There was a new desk, computer and bookshelf set up for him.

"Welcome to you new office." I explained as I went towards Louis.

"I think I'm going to cry guys, thank you."

"Oh, I moved you up stairs with us. I hope that you don't mind."

"Really?" he grabbed me around the neck to give me a hug.

"Well, you're one of us now. Part of the family." I smiled.

"I love it." We ate cake and talked all afternoon remembering the good old times. The peace was still in the firehouse after all.

**The end**


End file.
